Be Together (AcexOC) One Shot
by Tanjatailor
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates bring Ace to a little Island to meet someone unknown to them. Maybe a tiger tamed by Ace or the worlds best meat chef? Who might it be.


A little one-shot i wrote ages ago. hope you like it :)

One Piece AcexOC

„Where do you want us to drop you off, Ace?", questioned Luffy. Smiling at his little brother he answered: "Do you mind dropping me off at Lily Island? I have someone to see" "Sure" and shouted the next destination to his navigator. After what felt like hours, but in reality wasn't even 5 minutes, of pestering Ace to find out who this mysterious person was and not getting any answers Luffy wandered off to bother some other crew member. Ace just sat on the railing, staring at the sunset with a goofy smile on his face.

After two days Ace and the Straw Hat Pirates could see Lily Island just coming up. Other than docking in the main haven Ace told them to navigate west around the island. Soon enough they came to a little beach surrounded by high cliffs where they docked their ship. Before getting off Ace turned to his brother :Hey Luffy, you wanna come with me? I would like you to meet someone. Luffy agreed and was beyond excited to meet this mysterious person, already thinking about who it could be. Maybe a giant tiger tamed by Ace? Or maybe the world's best meat chef? Leaving Brook to look after the ship the crew was lead by Ace. Ignoring the strange looks of the Straw Hats as he walked straight to the right end of the cliff. Nami was about to question his sanity as Ace pushed some bushes out of the way revealing a stone stair case leading all the way to the top. Instead of growing tired and walking slower, Ace got faster and faster which lead to a racing match between the brothers. Once they reached the top they were standing in the middle of a clearing. They could see a cute little house in the middle of lush fields and forest. The Straw Hats wondered about who they would meet here and looked at Ace, who put his left hand on Luffys shoulder. "I want you to meet someone very dear to me today. Please behave yourself." "What, I'm always on my best behaviour", he pouted. "So who is this super awesome guy we're going to meet?" Ace had a faraway look on his face which was soon replaced with a goofy grin and a blush. "The woman I'm going to marry", and with that he ran off to the house. The rest of the pirates were flabbergast and had to pick their jaws from the ground. "Nani!? Marry? You want to marry?", and so the second brother was off running after Ace.

As they were coming closer to the house they were greeted with a sweet tune that had everybody silenced.

 _Let me escape in your arms  
Baby I'm yours, baby I'm yours  
Love don't come easy at all  
I miss you so much, I miss you so much_

A pure sweet female voice could be heard but the person could not be seen since she was right behind huge sheets which she was hanging up to dry.

 _Tell me is this freedom, baby?  
Chasing after danger, making my heart beat, woah  
Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our world's collide  
Maybe on the dark side we can be together, be together  
Maybe in a million miles, on the highway through the skies  
Someday soon we'll be together  
_  
Ace stood 20 meters in front of her and they all listened to the song, hidden behind the sheets for each party to see.

 _He was a dreamer at heart  
Chasing the stars, chasing the stars  
Rain spread to the sun  
I miss you so much, I miss you so much  
_  
 _Tell me is this freedom, baby?  
Chasing after danger, making my heart beat, woah  
Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our world's collide  
Maybe on the dark side we can be together, be together  
Maybe in a million miles, on the highway through the skies  
Someday soon we'll be together_

Slowly Ace took one step after the other. Closer and closer after each word that rang softly through the air.

 _We'll be together, we'll be together  
_  
 _Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our world's collide  
Maybe on the dark side we can be together, be together  
Maybe in a million miles, on the highway through the skies  
Someday soon we'll be together  
( /paxelmusic/major-lazer-be-together-feat-wild-belle-paxel-remix)_

After the last words were sung the women choose to hum the song without interruption, acting completely obvious to the audience she had gathered.  
Ace who could not contain himself any longer, not knowing what to say after meeting her again in 2 years blurted out: "Singing love songs about me again, sweetheart?" The humming stopped and a short silence ensued. Everyone was holding their breath waiting for an answer. "Confident much?", was the only thing that came back. "Maybe I was thinking of the Mail Man or perhaps the handsome swords master behind you" Ace chuckled as Zorro was spluttering something. They could hear laughing and soon Ace's lover stepped out behind the sheets. Sanji was swooning as soon as he laid his eyes on her. The others had equally surprised expressions. There in front of Ace stood a gorgeous brunette. She was slightly shorter than Nami and had an hourglass figure, tan skin clad in a simple blue dress, long and wavy chocolate brown hair, big almond shaped green eyes and had a dazzling smile on her face. "It has been a while. Welcome back Ace." "Hello Selena. I'm sorry it took so long", Ace looked at her with a loving smile. As he did not move to greet her, the woman named Selena pouted: "What? No hug for me?" Ace laughed lightly and opened his arms invitingly. That was enough for Selena as she sped to him and jumped right into his waiting arms. He was ready for the impact and managed not to fall over. Her head was now in the crook of his neck as she breathed him in. Tears sprung to her eyes as the familiar scent enveloped her. Ace pressed his face into her unruly hair still surprised how soft it was and was now grinning from ear to ear. Selena pressed a kiss to his neck and moved back a little, took his face into her soft hands and looked at him with a gentle smile. Her right hand dropped down and the blow to his stomach was quite unexpected. He was now hunched over breathing: "Well I deserved that one." "Well two years is quite a time to hold a grudge, love", Selena said nonchalantly as she grabbed his chin softly and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Ace soon forgot his pain to turn the quite innocent kiss into a passionate one. Way too soon Selena broke the kiss: "Don't start something you're not able to finish, love. We have company" Pouting Ace let go of her as she faced the rest of the company with a welcoming smile. "The Straw Hat Pirates. A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Selena. Come on in. I'm sure you're hungry", she said to them. And with the prospect of food Luffy already decided that he liked her and was now running into the house following his nose until he found the food.


End file.
